The present invention relates to a system for managing audiovisual information.
Video cassette recorders (VCRs) may record video programs in response to pressing a record button or may be programmed to record video programs based on the time of day. However, the viewer must program the VCR based on information from a television guide to identify relevant programs to record. After recording, the viewer scans through the entire video tape to select relevant portions of the program for viewing using the functionality provided by the VCR, such as fast forward and fast reverse. Unfortunately, the searching and viewing is based on a linear search, which may require significant time to locate the desired portions of the program(s) and fast forward to the desired portion of the tape. In addition, it is time consuming to program the VCR in light of the television guide to record desired programs. Also, unless the viewer recognizes the programs from the television guide as desirable it is unlikely that the viewer will select such programs to be recorded.
RePlayTV and TiVo have developed hard disk based systems that receive, record, and play television broadcasts in a manner similar to a VCR. The systems may be programmed with the viewer's viewing preferences. The systems use a telephone line interface to receive scheduling information similar to that available from a television guide. Based upon the system programming and the scheduling information, the system automatically records programs that may be of potential interest to the viewer. Unfortunately, viewing the recorded programs occurs in a linear manner and may require substantial time. In addition, each system must be programmed for an individual's preference, likely in a different manner.
Freeman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,881, disclose an interactive computer system where subscribers can receive individualized content.
With all the aforementioned systems, each individual viewer is required to program the device according to his particular viewing preferences. Unfortunately, each different type of device has different capabilities and limitations which limit the selections of the viewer. In addition, each device includes a different interface which the viewer may be unfamiliar with. Further, if the operator's manual is inadvertently misplaced it may be difficult for the viewer to efficiently program the device.